Butterfly1997
Trinity Hayes is a autistic woman who come from Baltimore, Maryland, She joined goanimate since July 31, 2012 at age of 15. Trinity start to her own grounded series instead of doing goanimate grounded series by using comedy world characters and other theme characters when she has goplus. without goplus she start to making stick figures grounded series. Jade is famous for her grounded series include buddy bunny, polly, Sabrina, sam and max, mack family, pyb, cheese. she also makes her own ungrounded series include cherry the sackboy, yummy. but sadly, Jade discontinued her pyb series even sam and max series. she likes making childlike/furries/girly/video game/National/Foreign/goth/hipster/cute/ characters for her both grounded series and ungrounded series, sometimes, trinity makes human characters. she's famous for her character cherry the human. trinity occasionally feature and make users's avatars in her videos even watch grounded videos. she's use real life places for both grounded and ungrounded videos. trinity used to like good users since she came back to GoAnimate in 2013. in 2015, now she start to dislike them for ruining her favorite childhood tv shows that she watched since she was young. ''' '''Username: Trinity hayes Full Name: Trinity Gerdlin Hayes Occupation: Student Link to her Youtube account: https://www.youtube.com/user/OfficerTrinityHayes Link to her domo animate: http://domo.goanimate.com/user/0iefZzL7K-oI Link to her goanimate account: http://goanimate.com/user/0st0eGoAla9U Age: 18 Skin color: Brown(real life)Light(GoAnimate life New look) Gender: Female Type: Regular kind hearted young autistic woman Nationally: African American Birthday: March 2nd, 1997 Hair color: Natural black(1997-2013), red(2013-2014 in real life ) reddish purple(2014-present in real life) Eye color: Brown Hometown: Baltimore, maryland School: Digital harbor high school Grade: 11 Zodic Signs: Pisces Good/bad side: Unknown(possibly good user) Chinese Zodiac sign: Ox Voice: Elizabeth/Salli/Julie/Tween Girl/Crystal/Emma/Misaki/Grace Angry voice: Kalya and Grace Crying voice: Kalya and Grace GoAnimate Boyfriend: Eddie GoAnimate younger sister: Zoey ''' '''Family: Mildred(mother) Joann(older sister) Jamie(little sister) Roosevelt(older brother) David(nephew) Dayshawn(niece) ''' Favorite football teams: Ravens, falcons, giants '''Likes: grounded videos, hangout place, roleplay, runescape(she finds this website fun since she was 12 in 2009), gaiaonline(she finds it friendly and fun since 2009), dc unverse online, meez(she finds meez and their games fun in 2010 but in 2012-2014 she rarely play meez because too much cyberbullying and rudeness towards new people even saying rude things about people's avatars like hers. she doesn't tolerate that.) , the sims, drawing, animating, tv shows, imvu(she finds imvu fun and friendly place forher to chat in 2013 but sadly, she closed her account because it bores her) , music, pikimins, runescape machima, music, movies, gameplay, WWE Smackdown vs Raw series(she finds this game very fun in 2006), WWE(she loved this show when she was little girl), TNA, WWE games, Thomas and friends, tennis, GoAnimate(she saw someone else's video on youtube when she was 15), grounded videos(she find them very experiencing that will strengthen her animation skills but at time, she prefer making ungrounded videos better), PS1, PS2, meeting new people, World 80 and other worlds( she thinks they have nice people on there), other things. Neutral: PS3(she used to play PS3 in 2012 but in 2014, she stopped playing it due to cyberbullying and rudeness. she lost some of her friends's desire and trust due to her little sister annoying them and annoying things but she occasionally play this game anyways), panty and stocking(she thinks this show is too risque for her to watch, she didn't like risque anime tv shows much but prefer anime tv shows who are not risque better), stardoll(she used to like this website when she was 10 in 2007 but in 2011, she doesn't play this game anymore), . Dislikes: Slow computers, zwinky(she used to like this site in 2010 but in 2013, she start to hate it due to people being very rude to her when she tried to talk to them), goanimate haters(due to them being very disrespectful to goanimators and calling them a derogatory names) , grounded video haters, Rude people, liars, people who gossiping about her, people who lied to her, people asking why she look like a boy(she thinks the question was rude that it will offend her), rude comments, homophobic people(when she read a article about LGBT people getting bullied in the school and getting killed and websites which cause her to hate homophobic people), sexism, sexist people, cyberbullies(she witnessed someone getting cyberbullied by people and defended him against those who bullying him), obnoxious people, frozen haters(she saw g puccio's video about killing the characters which cause her to develop a hatred of frozen haters) , my little pony haters(she saw someone else's comments about killing ponies), hackers, bullying(she finds it hurtful and unacceptale), people who being rude to her character cherry the sackboy(she hates it when people saying bad things to him which make him cry), people who being so rude to new people(it annoys her), world 3(due to too much cyberbullying and rudeness even inappropriate happens. people were bullying and insulting her in clan wars), bullying, people getting smart(means talk in the rude way such as whatever and "i don't give F" and other rude words with her when she was talking to them), some good users(She used to like them when she's first come back to GoAnimate. Now she start to dislike them due to them saying rude things about baby shows, girly shows, and starting war with the users), wars. Friends: Carrotkiller101studio, NickComedian1997, Calebcomedian, Midknightcomedian2001, Amsally94, Zscriv, And Nintendofan20, Caroline0204, Ashercomedian2001, louielouie95, paultheninja203, Pancakelover123456789, HeroesYesVillainsNo, PainlessPentagram,galaxylifefan64, StarWarsAndCODFan1999, ILoveCaroline0204, Dora rocks, warren cook, Captain American fan, Memy9909, Baxter, PlantsvsZombies9909, briancomedian2013 , My little pony friend, Sam chen, Taylor JoliCoeur, savoy2121, ''' '''Eric Eripcson, Jack dawson, fluttergirl, princess matilda, Kristin konkle, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, KodyTheCartoonGuy, VenusComedian1995, Optimus500050, Alex Kimble, Tigrus879, Mitsuki GoAnimate Fan, OptimusprimeYesMegatronNo, KeybirdComedian Vevo, other Good, Neutral, and Bad users. Apperance Trinity's other old looks were not appropriate to reveal, in her 2014 look, her hair was medium, she wears purple shirt with bright pink lines on her short sleeve, blue jeans, white shoes, gold glasses that similar to her glasses in real life, white bluetooth, purple hairpin flower. in her new look, trinity wears gray hoodie with dark gray strings, dark jeans, black shoes with buckle on the front, dark blue cap, toned down makeup, without her hoodie, she wears a light blue polo shirt. her hair was tied into ponytail, and she's occasionally seen without her makeup, cap, and with her hair down, without her hoodie in some GoAnimate Videos . her face was updated due to her new look in 2015 so, she don't look too much boyish anymore. 'Trivia' *'Trinity doesn't hate bad users.' *'Trinity doesn't make videos out of anyone.' *'She doesn't have an enemy.' *'Trinity's mother have youtube account link: https://www.youtube.com/user/savoy2121' *'Trinity's not good at making her characters a boyfriend and girlfriend' *'Trinity likes Thomas and friends, bobby's world, powerpuff girls dexter laboratory, cow and chickens, I'm a weasel, rocko's modern life, other cartoon network and nickelodeon tv shows when she was young' *'Trinity's side is not mentioned on goanimate and youtube' *'Trinity often taunts at bad users.' *'She always laughing at bad users look like real life and their fake avatar, or comments.' *'if anyone tells her why she look like a boy and other mean response even makes video out of bronies and other mlp fans, frozen fans, goanimators, popular people. it's cause Jade waterfalls will get offended.' *'Trinity have quite short temper.' *'Trinity seems to be acting like a mother to Cherry the Human sometimes (hinting that she may be his Parental Substitute).' Category:1997 Births Category:Women Category:Woman Category:Grown ups Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Young Adults Category:Female Category:Female Characters Who Likes Spongebob Category:Older users Category:Users that allowed to wear makeup since they're older Category:Users that wear makeup Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Igor the Mii's Friend Category:Good people Category:Friendly People Category:LGBT Supporters Category:Users who being friendly to LGBT people Category:People who have short temple Category:11 graders